Wu Zi Mu
:This article is about the character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. For the mission, see Wu Zi Mu (mission). Wu Zi Mu (known to his friends as "Woozie") is the blind leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triads and a close friend of Carl Johnson. Based in San Fierro's Chinatown and in Las Venturas, where he owns the newly opened Four Dragons Casino Wu Zi Mu and his triads have spread across San Andreas. In Las Venturas, Woozie aids Carl plot a robbery at Caligula's Palace, as well as participating in the robbery itself. Woozie is nicknamed "The Lucky Mole" because he is blessed with good fortune, most notably from his capability to compete in a car race and beating Carl in a round of video games, all dispite his blindness. There are, however, humorous occasions when he runs into walls, as well as indications that his cohorts manipulate the outcome of games played with Woozie so that he would always win. For example, in one game he plays against Carl, Woozie keeps asking for cards until he finally stands with a 47 (later calling Carl "bad luck"). Another time, while practicing putting, his henchmen move the target cup into the path of Woozie's ball and out of the path of CJ's. Woozie is also incapable of swimming, since his other working senses are ineffective underwater. Though Woozie can be just as brutal and foul-mouthed as a Grove Street Families gang member when angered, he is by all accounts a peaceful and, within the realm of criminals, honorable man. He is one whom power has not tainted, and as such, Woozie remains a faithful and trustworthy friend, accomplice, and informant to Carl to the end of the game. Six years later in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it is indicated that Woozie's venture in Las Venturas is a huge success, And by the time the Four Dragons Casino is the location of many entertainment venues, concerts and important venues. Woozie's fate is unknown at the time. But it can be certainly seen as Woozie is still well and kicking by the end of GTA SA story arc, continuing with the running of the triads in San Fierro and the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas, as Kendl recommends they go to Las Venturas and "Roll some dice with Woozie" in celebration of Madd Dogg's first gold record with CJ as manager, through the final ending cut scene. Woozie drives a pink Elegy as seen in Wu Zi Mu (mission) Woozie was voiced by James Yaegashi. Mission Appearances *Wu Zi Mu *Jizzy (Boss) *Mountain Cloud Boys (Boss) *Ran Fa Li (Boss) *Lure (Boss) *Amphibious Assault (Boss) *The Da Nang Thang (Boss) *Toreno's Last Flight (Boss) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (Boss) *Fender Ketchup (Boss) *Explosive Situation (Boss) *You've Had Your Chips (Boss) *Architectural Espionage (Boss) *Key to Her Heart (Boss) *Dam and Blast (Boss) *Cop Wheels (Boss) *Up, Up and Away! (Boss) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Boss) *A Home In The Hills Mu, Wu Zi Mu, Wu Zi Mu, Wu Zi